


Metal Sonic Attacks!

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Sonic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sonic and Tails are in a forest when Metal Sonic appears...





	Metal Sonic Attacks!

Sonic sat on a log in the snowy forest, waiting for Tails to catch up with him.  
"Uggh... where's Tails? He's SO slow..." Sonic said, "Tails?! TAILS?! HURRY UP!!!!"  
Tails flew out from behind the trees.  
"Hey Sonic!" Tails said, "I'm here!"  
"Finally..." Sonic grinned.  
Suddenly, the two of them heard an explosion in the distance. The whole forest shook and birds flew out of the trees.  
"I don't want to look at what just happened there..." Sonic said, but he turned around anyway, "But I will!"  
"Sonic!" Tails said, "Whatever that was, it can't be good!!! Let's go and look at it!"  
"Fine, ok!" Sonic said, and the two of them raced towards the scene of the explosion.  
"C'mon Tails!" Sonic said as Tails could barely keep up with him, "I'll wait for ya!"  
Tails still hadn't caught up with Sonic.  
"He's slow!" Sonic thought to himself.  
Suddenly, Tails flew in and landed on the ground.  
"Oh," Sonic said, "You're here!"  
"Yes..." Tails said, "Where is the fire? An explosion that big should have made a fire, right?"  
"I don't know Tails..." Sonic replied, "But we didn't just imagine that blast!"  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by a robotic sound. Metal Sonic flew in and stood behind Tails.  
"T... T... Tails! Look behind you!" Sonic said as Metal Sonic walked closer to them.  
"Aaaah!" Tails yelled as he turned around the face the robot.  
"Hmmph..." Metal Sonic said as he flew up again and landed near Sonic.  
"Wow..." Sonic said, "He's fast!"  
"Yes," replied Metal Sonic, "Now... activating weapon cannons!"  
"Let's go!" Sonic said, "Let's get outta here!"  
Metal Sonic blasted a beam which knocked Tails out of the way.  
"Tails! NO! Tails?! Tails?" Sonic yelled, but the fox flew back up into the sky.  
"I'm ok Sonic," Tails grinned.  
"No use shouting, he was an easy target!" Metal Sonic said, "I'll get him for real next time! And now I'm leaving... goodbye..."  
And with that, Metal Sonic teleported away.  
"He's playing games with us," Tails sighed.  
"Yeah he is. Well, we'll fight that guy later," Sonic said, "Right now, we need to head back to your place and get some weapons to fight him with!"  
"Sounds like a great idea, Sonic," Tails smiled as the two of them walked out of the forest.


End file.
